Methods and systems for managing information are known in the art. Data can be stored in non-volatile media such as ROM, magnetic storage devices such as diskettes and hard drives, optical storage devices such as the CD-ROM and the DVD-ROM, magneto-optic storage devices, and the like. Each of these storage devices may define a different format of storage thereon. For example UDF 1.5, ISO 9660.
A storage device can be used for different types of data and hence, may require different formats for each type of data. For example; Compact Disks were first designed for audio storage. Later, the CD-ROM format was added on the same physical specifications and enhanced the capabilities of the physical media to data applications.
A DVD-ROM used for multimedia data, requires that data would be printed thereon in a special format, which defines a plurality of data structures and modules. Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic illustration of a DVD image, generally referenced 10, which is knows in the art. DVD image 10 includes a video manager (VMG) section 12 and a plurality of DVD titles 20A, 20B, 20C and 20L. Video manager section 12 includes a VIDEO_TS.IFO file 14, a VIDEO_TS.BUP file 16 and a VIDEO_TS.VOB file 18. VIDEO_TS.IFO file 14 includes file manager definitions relating to the DVD titles 20A, 20B, 20C and 20L such as the size and location of each DVD title within the DVD image 10. VIDEO_TS.BUP file 16 includes a backup copy of VIDEO_TS.IFO file 14. VIDEO_TS.VOB file 18 is a video file including a plurality of media streams (video, audio and others), which serve as a multimedia layer for presenting the manager definitions of VIDEO_TS.IFO file 14. A DVD player playing the DVD image, first accesses the Video Manager section 12, retrieves VIDEO_TS.IFO file 14 for the management definitions and plays VIDEO_TS.VOB file 18 as audio visual presentation thereof.
A DVD title such as DVD title 20L includes a title manager section 22 and a plurality of VOB files 30A, 30B, 30C and 30M. VOB files 30A, 30B, 30C and 30M are used for storing a plurality of media cells, and are limited in size to 1 GB. A media cell is a logical media component, which is associated with a logical section of the DVD title, such as a scene, a clip, and the like. A VOB file can include a plurality of media cells (e.g., when the total volume of these media cells is less than 1 GB). It is noted that a cell can extend over more than one VOB file (e.g., when size of that media cell is greater than 1 GB). Each of the media cells in a title can include a plurality of media streams such as a video stream, a plurality of audio streams, data streams (e.g., sub-titles), and the like. The VOB files are divided into a plurality of blocks, each being of the size of 2K bytes.
Title manager section 22 includes a VTS_L—0.IFO file 24, a VTS_L—0.BUP 26 and a VTS_L—0.VOB file 28. VTS_L—0.IFO file 24 includes file management definitions relating to the VOB files 30A, 30B, 30C and 30M, with respect to the media cells stored therein, such as the location of each media cell (i.e., VOB file identification and location within that VOB file), and the like.
VTS_L—0.BUP file 26 is a backup file, which is copy of VTS_L—0.IFO file 24. VTS_L—0.VOB file 28 is a video file including a plurality of media streams (video, audio and others), which serve as a multimedia layer for presenting the management definitions of VTS_L—0.IFO file 24. A DVD player playing the DVD title 20L of DVD image 10, accesses the title manager section 22, retrieves VTS_L—0.IFO file 24 for the management definitions of the title and plays VTS_L—0.VOB file 28 as audio visual presentation thereof.
The name format of titles related files includes an identification prefix (e.g., VTS), followed by a title number, followed by a sequential number, and ending with a suffix (e.g., IFO, BUP, VOB, and the like). For example, the file name VTS133132.VOB implies that this file is a title related file (VTS), embedding a plurality of multimedia sub-streams (VOB) of the third title (3), second in the VOB sequence of the film.
DVD image 10 can include up to 99 titles of media (e.g., each title can be a feature film). Conventional methods and systems for producing DVD-ROM media, receive media titles, analyze them, compile the titles into DVD format (i.e., create all of the VOB files, produce the above manager sections and determine the relations between them, and the like), produce a DVD image and then, print the image on DVD media. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that compilation of several GB of data into DVD format requires significant processing power as well as intermediate storage area.
DVD on demand defines a situation where a user provides an individual request for a selection of titles. A DVD production server retrieves the titles from a title repository, where they are commonly stored in digital format such as MPEG and compiles the titles into a DVD format image. The DVD production server then provides that image to a DVD writer, which in turn imprints that image on a DVD media. It is noted that compilation procedure of that DVD format image according to the request requires the same amount of resources, as would a DVD format image directed for mass production. Hence, the DVD production server is typically a high power server, characterized in high processing power, large volume of intermediate storage and a fast communication connection to the title storage repository and to the DVD writer.
It is noted that the compilation process of a conventional DVD title typically requires around several minutes, using state of the art DVD production servers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,713 to Grimsrud et al., entitled “Optimized CD/DVD authoring employing block reallocation” is directed to a method for optimized CD/DVD authoring. At first, either a pre-final version of a CD/DVD having a first block allocation or a disk image of the pre-final version of the CD/DVD with the first block allocation, is created. Then, an alternate block allocation is generated. That alternate block allocation points to the first block allocation and yields improved overall access time for the content of the CD/DVD. Preferably, the alternate block allocation is based on the order of a selected subset or the entire content of the CD/DVD, which is accessed. A final version of the CD/DVD is then generated using the alternate block allocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,608 to lida, entitled “Method of purchasing personal recording media, system for purchasing personal recording media, and media recorded with personal recording media purchasing program” is directed to a system for purchasing a personal recording media, and includes a first entering unit for entering an identification information in order to identify a customer, a unit connected to the first entering unit for identifying whether or not the customer is an authorized customer based on the entered identification information, a second entering unit connected to the identifying unit for entering at least one designated information by the customer when the customer is identified as an authorized customer in accordance with the identifying unit, a unit for storing a plurality of information, a unit connected to the second entering unit and the information storing unit for reading information associated with the designated information by retrieving the plurality of information in the information storing unit based on the designated information entered by the second entering unit, and a unit connected to the information reading unit for recording the information read from the information storing unit into a predetermined recording media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,06 to Cook, entitled “Method and system for custom manufacture and delivery of a data product” is directed to a system for selling, manufacturing and distributing a custom digital data product from retail stores, over the Internet, over the telephone, or by electronic means (e.g., fax, e-mail, and the like). At first, the customer is provided (e.g., by electronic mail verification) order tracking information. After the customer selects a “set” of sound recordings or data from a library or catalog of such recordings or data and payment or credit is received or verified, an image of the “set” is assembled from a storage or “disk” farm. The image is preferably assembled at a manufacturing facility, e.g., a CD-ROM burner farm, where the product is then made. Every data object on the product may have a code associated therewith for later reference. The disk and burner farms communicate via a high-speed communications subsystem to facilitate continuous processing. Upon assembly and manufacture, the product is packaged and shipped. Throughout the manufacture and distribution, the customer may track the process by activating a hyperlink in one or more e-mail confirmation messages provided by the service provider, or by entering order/tracking numbers from retail terminals or by telephone, or the like.